duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMR-13 Dragsolution Gaiginga Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 13th DMR booster pack in the OCG, DMR-13 Dragsolution Gaiginga. dmr13-vv1a.jpg|Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword - VV1a/VVb dmr13-vv1b.jpg|Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon - VV1b/VV1 dmr13-vv1b㊙1.jpg|Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon - VV1b㊙1/VV1 (Secret Rare) dmr13-vv1b㊙2.jpg|Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon - VV1b㊙2/VV1 (Secret Rare) dmr13-vv1b㊙3.jpg|Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon - VV1b㊙3/VV1 (Secret Rare) dmr13-v1a.jpg|Perfect, Immortal Lance - V1a/V4 dmr13-v1b.jpg|Everlast, Destiny King - V1b/V4 dmr13-v2a.jpg|Evidence, Truth Gun - V2a/V4 dmr13-v2b.jpg|Q.E.D., Dragon Elemental King - V2b/V4 dmr13-v3a.jpg|Go To Hell, Annihilator Blade - V3a/V4 dmr13-v3b.jpg|Deathshiraz, Devil Corrupt King - V3b/V4 dmr13-v4a.jpg|Judaina, Jurassic Hammer - V4a/V4 dmr13-v4b.jpg|Saurupio, Ancient King - V4b/V4 dmr13-s1.jpg|Zeek Cavalie, Lord of Dragon Spirits - S1/S5 dmr13-s2.jpg|Sr Spellcyclica, Dragment Symbol - S2/S5 dmr13-s3.jpg|Dead Ryusei, Eternal Demon Dragon - S3/S5 dmr13-s4.jpg|Fulboko Donacle, Ultra Passion - S4/S5 dmr13-s5.jpg|Wald Brachio, Absolute World King - S5/S5 dmr13-1.jpg|Espoir, Heaven's Dragon Elemental - 1/110 dmr13-2.jpg|Seal Do Leiy, Protection Hero - 2/110 dmr13-3.jpg|Descartes Q, Logic Hero - 3/110 dmr13-4.jpg|Fz Oscilloscope, Dragment Symbol - 4/110 dmr13-5.jpg|Tsumitobatsu, Misfortune Hero - 5/110 dmr13-6.jpg|Superbia, Pride Demon Dragon - 6/110 dmr13-7.jpg|Gaigensui, Striking Hero - 7/110 dmr13-8.jpg|Grandslam, Passion Dragon - 8/110 dmr13-9.jpg|Tyranno Venom, Chain Ruler - 9/110 dmr13-10.jpg|Otoma=Kutto, Fang Hero - 10/110 dmr13-11.jpg|Shakuseal, Replenish Dragon Elemental - 11/110 dmr13-12.jpg|Sullivan, Guidance Dragon Elemental - 12/110 dmr13-12d.jpg|Sullivan, Guidance Dragon Elemental - 12d/110 (Dramatic Card) dmr13-13.jpg|Everrose, Dragon Edge - 13/110 dmr13-14.jpg|Ribulamira, Mirror Wings - 14/110 dmr13-15.jpg|Zodiac, Chanting Cathedral - 15/110 dmr13-16.jpg|Dragon's Sign - 16/110 dmr13-17.jpg|Bs Borapal, Dragment Symbol - 17/110 dmr13-18.jpg|Metal Avenger, Dragon Edge - 18/110 dmr13-19.jpg|X2 Armor Franz, Dragment Symbol - 19/110 dmr13-20.jpg|Dragment Formation - 20/110 dmr13-21.jpg|Dragment Answer - 21/110 dmr13-21d.jpg|Dragment Answer - 21d/110 (Dramatic Card) dmr13-22.jpg|Pythagoras, Geometry Squadron - 22/110 dmr13-23.jpg|Awaltia, Greed Demon Dragon - 23/110 dmr13-24.jpg|Glatoni, Gluttony Demon Dragon - 24/110 dmr13-25.jpg|Uroborof, Dragon Edge - 25/110 dmr13-25d.jpg|Uroborof, Dragon Edge - 25d/110 (Dramatic Card) dmr13-26.jpg|Doterabara, Phantom Mirror - 26/110 dmr13-27.jpg|Fusshisshi the Invulnerable - 27/110 dmr13-28.jpg|Demon Wolf, Howling Moonlight Castle - 28/110 dmr13-29.jpg|Tyrant Dairanto, Passion Dragon - 29/110 dmr13-30.jpg|Batornado, Passion Dragon - 30/110 dmr13-30d.jpg|Batornado, Passion Dragon - 30d/110 (Dramatic Card) dmr13-31.jpg|Glenmalt, Dragon Edge - 31/110 dmr13-31d.jpg|Glenmalt, Dragon Edge - 31d/110 (Dramatic Card) dmr13-32.jpg|Hibiki, Explosive Mirror - 32/110 dmr13-33.jpg|Miracle Burst Shot - 33/110 dmr13-34.jpg|Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep - 34/110 dmr13-35.jpg|Arachnesaura, Mystery Dieter - 35/110 dmr13-36.jpg|Sasoris, Dragon Edge - 36/110 dmr13-37.jpg|Miralles, Mirror Style - 37/110 dmr13-38.jpg|Jurapi, Chain Asylum - 38/110 dmr13-39.jpg|Euru=Bucca, Antique Dragon Ruins - 39/110 dmr13-40.jpg|Get Wild - 40/110 dmr13-41.jpg|Fulomairam, Protection Dragon Elemental - 41/110 dmr13-42.jpg|Kachaldy, Lightbeam Dragon Elemental - 42/110 dmr13-43.jpg|Coccolua, Holy Dragon Wings - 43/110 dmr13-44.jpg|Sutantiguna, Electric Power Wings - 44/110 dmr13-45a.jpg|Urovelia, Divine Dragon Spear - 45a/110 dmr13-45b.jpg|Ultimaria, Divine Dragon Elemental - 45b/110 dmr13-46.jpg|Justice Plan - 46/110 dmr13-46d.jpg|Justice Plan - 46d/110 (Dramatic Card) dmr13-47.jpg|JJ Avarspela, Dragment Symbol - 47/110 dmr13-47d.jpg|JJ Avarspela, Dragment Symbol - 47d/110 (Dramatic Card) dmr13-48.jpg|Powered Mirror, Aqua Teacher - 48/110 dmr13-49.jpg|Rococo, Aqua Birdman - 49/110 dmr13-50.jpg|Raija, Aqua Ninja - 50/110 dmr13-51a.jpg|Multiply, Double Dragon Gun - 51a/110 dmr13-51b.jpg|Nb Leibniz, Dragment Symbol - 51b/110 dmr13-52.jpg|Energy Formation - 52/110 dmr13-53.jpg|Hachinosu Batchikuma - 53/110 dmr13-54.jpg|Buttagila, Bone Sever Demon Dragon - 54/110 dmr13-54d.jpg|Buttagila, Bone Sever Demon Dragon - 54d/110 (Dramatic Card) dmr13-55.jpg|Cocco Docco - 55/110 dmr13-56.jpg|Pork Beef - 56/110 dmr13-57a.jpg|Discald, Misfortune Demon Sickle - 57a/110 dmr13-57b.jpg|Dokurocald, Misfortune Demon Dragon - 57b/110 dmr13-58.jpg|Deadly Love - 58/110 dmr13-59.jpg|Fiddich, Explosive Master - 59/110 dmr13-60.jpg|Kulbuzetto, Passion Dragon - 60/110 dmr13-61.jpg|Motrack, Explosive Striker - 61/110 dmr13-62.jpg|Cocotchi, Quick Explosion - 62/110 dmr13-63a.jpg|Glee Gee Horn, Passion Sword - 63a/110 dmr13-63b.jpg|Little Big Horn, Passion Dragon - 63b/110 dmr13-64.jpg|Passionate Training - 64/110 dmr13-65.jpg|Pteratox, Large Wing Chain - 65/110 dmr13-65d.jpg|Pteratox, Large Wing Chain - 65d/110 dmr13-66.jpg|Eggsaura, Nourishing Egg - 66/110 dmr13-67.jpg|Pia, Cocco Style - 67/110 dmr13-67d.jpg|Pia, Cocco Style - 67d/110 dmr13-68.jpg|Hihhi, Decoy Style - 68/110 dmr13-69a.jpg|Togetops, Tricera Impact - 69a/110 dmr13-69b.jpg|Butssubu Tops, Multilateral Impact - 69b/110 dmr13-70.jpg|Ancient Trap - 70/110 dmr13-71.jpg|Nouvelle Baula, White Wall Dragon Elemental - 71/110 dmr13-72.jpg|Akyoora, Crossing Wings - 72/110 dmr13-73.jpg|Aries, Dragon Edge - 73/110 dmr13-74.jpg|Andorom, Chanting Wings - 74/110 dmr13-74d.jpg|Andorom, Chanting Wings - 74d/110 (Dramatic Card) dmr13-75.jpg|Vuanie, Guarding Wings - 75/110 dmr13-76.jpg|Firumie, Rescuing Wings - 76/110 dmr13-77.jpg|Lau, Blue Sky Wings - 77/110 dmr13-78.jpg|Justice Curtain - 78/110 dmr13-79.jpg|St Flask Beaker, Dragment Symbol - 79/110 dmr13-80.jpg|Pu Fibonacci, Dragment Symbol - 80/110 dmr13-81.jpg|Gambalander, Dragon Edge - 81/110 dmr13-82.jpg|Isorock, Aqua Captain - 82/110 dmr13-83.jpg|Newton, Aqua Ace - 83/110 dmr13-84.jpg|Cosmo, Aqua Superman - 84/110 dmr13-85.jpg|Spiral Formation - 85/110 dmr13-85d.jpg|Spiral Formation - 85d/110 (Dramatic Card) dmr13-86.jpg|Flashing Hero Rush - 86/110 dmr13-87.jpg|Merimeri Chainsaw - 87/110 dmr13-88.jpg|Nuigul Gulgul - 88/110 dmr13-89.jpg|Ulgilando, Betrayal Demon Dragon - 89/110 dmr13-90.jpg|Dokuroskull, Dragon Edge - 90/110 dmr13-91.jpg|Chusha Jusha - 91/110 dmr13-92.jpg|Tigermite, Bomb Devil - 92/110 dmr13-92d.jpg|Tigermite, Bomb Devil - 92d/110 (Dramatic Card) dmr13-93.jpg|Bonbaku Bonbon - 93/110 dmr13-94.jpg|Encounter with Old Friends - 94/110 dmr13-95.jpg|Jurinarena, Passion Dragon - 95/110 dmr13-96.jpg|Kilkeran, Second Class Explosion Soldier - 96/110 dmr13-97.jpg|Adobekk, Explosive Flow Boy - 97/110 dmr13-98.jpg|Storas Ira, Dragon Edge - 98/110 dmr13-98d.jpg|Storas Ira, Dragon Edge - 98d/110 (Dramatic Card) dmr13-99.jpg|Macallan, Explosive Flame Shooter - 99/110 dmr13-100.jpg|Dalmoa, Explosive Heat Blade - 100/110 dmr13-101.jpg|Meteor Charger - 101/110 dmr13-102.jpg|Explosive Swordplay, Sweltering Heat Tricks - 102/110 dmr13-103.jpg|Mammothdon, Proboscidean - 103/110 dmr13-104.jpg|Bongora, Kraft Style - 104/110 dmr13-105.jpg|Bulzasso, Chain Style - 105/110 dmr13-106.jpg|Kerosuke, Dragon Edge - 106/110 dmr13-107.jpg|Nam=Daeddo, Bronze Style - 107/110 dmr13-107d.jpg|Nam=Daeddo, Bronze Style - 107d/110 (Dramatic Card) dmr13-108.jpg|Irokero, Poison Style - 108/110 dmr13-109.jpg|Faerie Life - 109/110 dmr13-110.jpg|Berserker Time - 110/110 dmr13-vv1a.jpg|Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword VV1a/VVb dmr13-vv1b.jpg|Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon VV1b/VV1 dmr13-vv1b㊙1.jpg|Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon VV1b㊙1/VV1 (Secret Rare) dmr13-vv1b㊙2.jpg|Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon VV1b㊙2/VV1 (Secret Rare) dmr13-vv1b㊙3.jpg|Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon VV1b㊙3/VV1 (Secret Rare) dmr13-v1a.jpg|Perfect, Immortal Lance V1a/V4 dmr13-v1b.jpg|Everlast, Destiny King V1b/V4 dmr13-v2a.jpg|Evidence, Truth Gun V2a/V4 dmr13-v2b.jpg|Q.E.D., Dragon Elemental King V2b/V4 dmr13-v3a.jpg|Go To Hell, Annihilator Blade V3a/V4 dmr13-v3b.jpg|Deathshiraz, Devil Corrupt King V3b/V4 dmr13-v4a.jpg|Judaina, Jurassic Hammer V4a/V4 dmr13-v4b.jpg|Saurupio, Ancient King V4b/V4 dmr13-s1.jpg|Zeek Cavalie, Lord of Dragon Spirits S1/S5 dmr13-s2.jpg|Sr Spellcyclica, Dragment Symbol S2/S5 dmr13-s3.jpg|Dead Ryusei, Eternal Demon Dragon S3/S5 dmr13-s4.jpg|Fulboko Donacle, Ultra Passion S4/S5 dmr13-s5.jpg|Wald Brachio, Absolute World King S5/S5 dmr13-1.jpg|Espoir, Heaven's Dragon Elemental 1/110 dmr13-2.jpg|Seal Do Leiy, Protection Hero 2/110 dmr13-3.jpg|Descartes Q, Logic Hero 3/110 dmr13-4.jpg|Fz Oscilloscope, Dragment Symbol 4/110 dmr13-5.jpg|Tsumitobatsu, Misfortune Hero 5/110 dmr13-6.jpg|Superbia, Pride Demon Dragon 6/110 dmr13-7.jpg|Gaigensui, Striking Hero 7/110 dmr13-8.jpg|Grandslam, Passion Dragon 8/110 dmr13-9.jpg|Tyranno Venom, Chain Ruler 9/110 dmr13-10.jpg|Otoma=Kutto, Fang Hero 10/110 dmr13-11.jpg|Shakuseal, Replenish Dragon Elemental 11/110 dmr13-12.jpg|Sullivan, Guidance Dragon Elemental 12/110 dmr13-12d.jpg|Sullivan, Guidance Dragon Elemental 12d/110 (Dramatic Card) dmr13-13.jpg|Everrose, Dragon Edge 13/110 dmr13-14.jpg|Ribulamira, Mirror Wings 14/110 dmr13-15.jpg|Zodiac, Chanting Cathedral 15/110 dmr13-16.jpg|Dragon's Sign 16/110 dmr13-17.jpg|Bs Borapal, Dragment Symbol 17/110 dmr13-18.jpg|Metal Avenger, Dragon Edge 18/110 dmr13-19.jpg|X2 Armor Franz, Dragment Symbol 19/110 dmr13-20.jpg|Dragment Formation 20/110 dmr13-21.jpg|Dragment Answer 21/110 dmr13-21d.jpg|Dragment Answer 21d/110 (Dramatic Card) dmr13-22.jpg|Pythagoras, Geometry Squadron 22/110 dmr13-23.jpg|Awaltia, Greed Demon Dragon 23/110 dmr13-24.jpg|Glatoni, Gluttony Demon Dragon 24/110 dmr13-25.jpg|Uroborof, Dragon Edge 25/110 dmr13-25d.jpg|Uroborof, Dragon Edge 25d/110 (Dramatic Card) dmr13-26.jpg|Doterabara, Phantom Mirror 26/110 dmr13-27.jpg|Fusshisshi the Invulnerable 27/110 dmr13-28.jpg|Demon Wolf, Howling Moonlight Castle 28/110 dmr13-29.jpg|Tyrant Dairanto, Passion Dragon 29/110 dmr13-30.jpg|Batornado, Passion Dragon 30/110 dmr13-30d.jpg|Batornado, Passion Dragon 30d/110 (Dramatic Card) dmr13-31.jpg|Glenmalt, Dragon Edge 31/110 dmr13-31d.jpg|Glenmalt, Dragon Edge 31d/110 (Dramatic Card) dmr13-32.jpg|Hibiki, Explosive Mirror 32/110 dmr13-33.jpg|Miracle Burst Shot 33/110 dmr13-34.jpg|Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep 34/110 dmr13-35.jpg|Arachnesaura, Mystery Dieter 35/110 dmr13-36.jpg|Sasoris, Dragon Edge 36/110 dmr13-37.jpg|Miralles, Mirror Style 37/110 dmr13-38.jpg|Jurapi, Chain Asylum 38/110 dmr13-39.jpg|Euru=Bucca, Antique Dragon Ruins 39/110 dmr13-40.jpg|Get Wild 40/110 dmr13-41.jpg|Fulomairam, Protection Dragon Elemental 41/110 dmr13-42.jpg|Kachaldy, Lightbeam Dragon Elemental 42/110 dmr13-43.jpg|Coccolua, Holy Dragon Wings 43/110 dmr13-44.jpg|Sutantiguna, Electric Power Wings 44/110 dmr13-45a.jpg|Urovelia, Divine Dragon Spear 45a/110 dmr13-45b.jpg|Ultimaria, Divine Dragon Elemental 45b/110 dmr13-46.jpg|Justice Plan 46/110 dmr13-46d.jpg|Justice Plan 46d/110 (Dramatic Card) dmr13-47.jpg|JJ Avarspela, Dragment Symbol 47/110 dmr13-47d.jpg|JJ Avarspela, Dragment Symbol 47d/110 (Dramatic Card) dmr13-48.jpg|Powered Mirror, Aqua Teacher 48/110 dmr13-49.jpg|Rococo, Aqua Birdman 49/110 dmr13-50.jpg|Raija, Aqua Ninja 50/110 dmr13-51a.jpg|Multiply, Double Dragon Gun 51a/110 dmr13-51b.jpg|Nb Leibniz, Dragment Symbol 51b/110 dmr13-52.jpg|Energy Formation 52/110 dmr13-53.jpg|Hachinosu Batchikuma 53/110 dmr13-54.jpg|Buttagila, Bone Sever Demon Dragon 54/110 dmr13-54d.jpg|Buttagila, Bone Sever Demon Dragon 54d/110 (Dramatic Card) dmr13-55.jpg|Cocco Docco 55/110 dmr13-56.jpg|Pork Beef 56/110 dmr13-57a.jpg|Discald, Misfortune Demon Sickle 57a/110 dmr13-57b.jpg|Dokurocald, Misfortune Demon Dragon 57b/110 dmr13-58.jpg|Deadly Love 58/110 dmr13-59.jpg|Fiddich, Explosive Master 59/110 dmr13-60.jpg|Kulbuzetto, Passion Dragon 60/110 dmr13-61.jpg|Motrack, Explosive Striker 61/110 dmr13-62.jpg|Cocotchi, Quick Explosion 62/110 dmr13-63a.jpg|Glee Gee Horn, Passion Sword 63a/110 dmr13-63b.jpg|Little Big Horn, Passion Dragon 63b/110 dmr13-64.jpg|Passionate Training 64/110 dmr13-65.jpg|Pteratox, Large Wing Chain 65/110 dmr13-65d.jpg|Pteratox, Large Wing Chain 65d/110 dmr13-66.jpg|Eggsaura, Nourishing Egg 66/110 dmr13-67.jpg|Pia, Cocco Style 67/110 dmr13-67d.jpg|Pia, Cocco Style 67d/110 dmr13-68.jpg|Hihhi, Decoy Style 68/110 dmr13-69a.jpg|Togetops, Tricera Impact 69a/110 dmr13-69b.jpg|Butssubu Tops, Multilateral Impact 69b/110 dmr13-70.jpg|Ancient Trap 70/110 dmr13-71.jpg|Nouvelle Baula, White Wall Dragon Elemental 71/110 dmr13-72.jpg|Akyoora, Crossing Wings 72/110 dmr13-73.jpg|Aries, Dragon Edge 73/110 dmr13-74.jpg|Andorom, Chanting Wings 74/110 dmr13-74d.jpg|Andorom, Chanting Wings 74d/110 (Dramatic Card) dmr13-75.jpg|Vuanie, Guarding Wings 75/110 dmr13-76.jpg|Firumie, Rescuing Wings 76/110 dmr13-77.jpg|Lau, Blue Sky Wings 77/110 dmr13-78.jpg|Justice Curtain 78/110 dmr13-79.jpg|St Flask Beaker, Dragment Symbol 79/110 dmr13-80.jpg|Pu Fibonacci, Dragment Symbol 80/110 dmr13-81.jpg|Gambalander, Dragon Edge 81/110 dmr13-82.jpg|Isorock, Aqua Captain 82/110 dmr13-83.jpg|Newton, Aqua Ace 83/110 dmr13-84.jpg|Cosmo, Aqua Superman 84/110 dmr13-85.jpg|Spiral Formation 85/110 dmr13-85d.jpg|Spiral Formation 85d/110 (Dramatic Card) dmr13-86.jpg|Flashing Hero Rush 86/110 dmr13-87.jpg|Merimeri Chainsaw 87/110 dmr13-88.jpg|Nuigul Gulgul 88/110 dmr13-89.jpg|Ulgilando, Betrayal Demon Dragon 89/110 dmr13-90.jpg|Dokuroskull, Dragon Edge 90/110 dmr13-91.jpg|Chusha Jusha 91/110 dmr13-92.jpg|Tigermite, Bomb Devil 92/110 dmr13-92d.jpg|Tigermite, Bomb Devil 92d/110 (Dramatic Card) dmr13-93.jpg|Bonbaku Bonbon 93/110 dmr13-94.jpg|Encounter with Old Friends 94/110 dmr13-95.jpg|Jurinarena, Passion Dragon 95/110 dmr13-96.jpg|Kilkeran, Second Class Explosion Soldier 96/110 dmr13-97.jpg|Adobekk, Explosive Flow Boy 97/110 dmr13-98.jpg|Storas Ira, Dragon Edge 98/110 dmr13-98d.jpg|Storas Ira, Dragon Edge 98d/110 (Dramatic Card) dmr13-99.jpg|Macallan, Explosive Flame Shooter 99/110 dmr13-100.jpg|Dalmoa, Explosive Heat Blade 100/110 dmr13-101.jpg|Meteor Charger 101/110 dmr13-102.jpg|Explosive Swordplay, Sweltering Heat Tricks 102/110 dmr13-103.jpg|Mammothdon, Proboscidean 103/110 dmr13-104.jpg|Bongora, Kraft Style 104/110 dmr13-105.jpg|Bulzasso, Chain Style 105/110 dmr13-106.jpg|Kerosuke, Dragon Edge 106/110 dmr13-107.jpg|Nam=Daeddo, Bronze Style 107/110 dmr13-107d.jpg|Nam=Daeddo, Bronze Style 107d/110 (Dramatic Card) dmr13-108.jpg|Irokero, Poison Style 108/110 dmr13-109.jpg|Faerie Life 109/110 dmr13-110.jpg|Berserker Time 110/110 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries